


Fallen From Grace

by Destiny_Smasher



Series: Same Skies [6]
Category: Hikari Shinwa | Kid Icarus
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fantasy, Goddesses, Nintendo - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Smasher/pseuds/Destiny_Smasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya know, I don't like this situation any more than you do," grumbled Viridi, tossing her arm out as she put her back to him. She gazed out a glassless window, setting her elbows down on the curved tree branches that formed the opening. "But this is what's best for you, so...you're just going to have to deal with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written: May, 2012

* * *

_"That's part of the natural cycle of life. But Hades keeps playing with souls. He won't let them rest. His bloodlust has thrown everything off balance."_

_"It's like humans disrupting the balance on Earth! It's unforgivable!"_

_"You've_ got _to be joking._ All _you Gods and your stupid wars are the ones throwing everything off balance!"_

 _"You little_ nothing _! How_ dare _you?"_

_"He may have a point: We have the Underworld Army out to hoard souls. We have the Forces of Nature trying to wipe out humanity. We have the humans continuing to exploit nature and each other. And we have us - Gods - who drag the entire world into our power struggles."_

* * *

"Is it _really_ that awful, or are you just whining like usual?"

"W-well, it's...just that...-"  
"Spit it _out_ , Pit!" Viridi snapped at him, eliciting a flinch from the disquieted angel.

"It just feels _weird,_ " blurted out Pit, scratching the back of his neck, avoiding Viridi's piercing eyes. "It's all...with... _leaves_ and...stuff."  Viridi's deadpan glance was unrelenting, and Pit awkwardly tapped the tips of his index fingers together. "I-I just have trouble sleeping without a pillow, is the thing," he explained. "Bad for my neck, you know?" He puffed out a tired breath before he reminisced about his home. "My bed back in Skyworld - Lady Palutena made the mattress from midnight clouds, a blanket weaved from strands of ethereal light, and a pillow filled with the down of pegasus wings."

"Oh, I _see_ ," Viridi snipped, folding her arms, eyes still glaring. "Well, not all of us have _light_ and _clouds_ and _pegasus_ to spare. Some of us have to work with what we've _got._ "

"Y-you're right, I'm sorry," Pit shakily eased the irritable goddess. It was strange, talking to Viridi like this. Normally, her godly, astral projection dwarfed his little angel stature. But since he'd shown up at her nature-infused fortress, she'd been approaching him as a normal, pint-sized little being, just like him. When he'd initially asked about this, she'd insisted that it was to ensure his easily frightened self wouldn't be overwhelmed by her awesome power.

Oddly enough, Pit was finding her more terrifying when she was his size. It made things feel more... _personal._ Which, when it came to Viridi, was much scarier. _  
_

"Ya know, I don't like this situation any more than you do," grumbled Viridi, tossing her arm out as she put her back to him. She gazed out a glassless window, setting her elbows down on the curved tree branches that formed the opening. "But this is what's best for you, so...you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Right," sighed Pit with a slight nod to the back of her head. His attention was drawn to Viridi's trailing blonde ponytail, rustling in the wind that swept through the window. He cleared his throat, hands on his hips, tapping his sandaled foot on the cold stone floor. "Umm...So about that water...-?"

Viridi's golden eyes popped open with realization and she whirled around, her hint of concern giving way to a tired frown.

"Yea, yea," she huffed. With a flick of her wrist, a branch growing along the wall beside her tore itself free, contorting its shape into that a wooden cup. A splash of water was flung up from a nearby spring on the lower level of the structure, elegantly placing itself into the crafted cup. The briskly made creation hovered into Viridi's dainty fingers, and she held it up to Pit, her eyelids sagging with boredom.

"W-wow, that was pretty neat," Pit chuckled, accepting the cup. They both felt a tingle when their fingers made contact in the exchange. Pit gulped down the water - it was cold and clean and refreshing. No surprise that the Goddess of Nature would keep her own water supply pure. Pit yawned, unsure of what to do with the cup, blinking at it. Viridi sighed and extended her palm again, letting him set the cup into it. She observed the bags under his eyes. It had been a long day, no-doubt. His exhaustion...bothered her. Which was really stupid, of course, because it shouldn't have mattered to her, some insignificant mortal creature being tuckered out, but...-

"Was that _it?_ " she said impatiently. "Is _His Majesty_ in need of anything _else_?"

"No, thanks. I'm...-" Another yawn - such an awkward, inelegant act, and yet Viridi found some kind of beauty in it. Yech."-...I think I'm good," Pit managed out sleepily.

"Yea? Well, you look _aw_ _ful_. Go back to sleep, already."

"Gee, _thanks_ ," Pit muttered, off-put by her attitude. Even in a time like this when she was taking care of him, the sourpuss act remained. How could the being that governed nature be such a...prick? Pit wandered through the empty, cold hall of Viridi's abode to the guest room she had prepared just for him. He collapsed onto the floor in the patch of leaves and sand she'd cobbled together to serve as a bed - still fully garbed, shoes and all.

After watching him trudge off to go to sleep, Viridi found herself preoccupied with his complaints about the bedding. She certainly hadn't wanted to make him feel the least bit welcome when he'd first shown up earlier that day. This was _her_ house, not his, and he shouldn't get too comfortable, because 'Miss Queen of the Flippin' Universe' Palutena was just going to take her little errand boy back home as soon as this mess was sorted out. She'd been quite careless, throwing together within mere seconds a spare room for the pathetic angel. At the same time, though...anything that prissy, patronizing woman could do, Viridi could do better, right?

* * *

Viridi ran her slender fingers across the soft, fluffy surface she'd formed together from the wool of sheep. This was kind of a strange process for her. She wasn't one to fuss much about sleep - it was a necessary process but not one that required anything special. Creatures all over the planet just... _slept._ Sure, it made sense to create some kind of structure or dedicated a place to rest - birds made nests, for example - but humans seemed to take the idea overboard. Pff. Humans took _everything_ overboard, putting their own desires above the world they inhabited.

The intricate-sounding bed Pit had described was entirely too elaborate just for the sake of sleeping. Hmph. Prince Pit up in his stupid Skyworld palace with all of these heavenly luxuries...no _wonder_ he was such a prissy little wimp. He was obviously spoiled by Lady Palutena.

Viridi laid herself down upon the bed of moss she'd created, plopping her head into the pillow of wool she'd hand-crafted into existence. It _felt_ comfortable enough...Yea. This should be fine, right? Her mind immediately wandered to thoughts of pegasus feathers and clouds and fabric woven from light itself. Not that she was jealous, of course. Pit would have to live with this for now. He should be _grateful_ that she had even taken the time to remodel his sleeping quarters. His happiness wasn't important. She just needed him well-rested and efficient.

' _Viridi?'_

She flinched at the telepathic sensation of Pit's voice passing over her. _  
_

 _'What?'_ she projected back with some irritation.

'I think I'm all done with this part. Whew. Who knew that gardening could be so...extreme?'

'Well, when you're giving birth to a rain forest, yes, that sort of thing can be a bit crazy.'

'I never realized so much work went into...making...all of the stuff down here.'

'Uh, yea? Earth is kind of a big place, and it takes a lot of maintenance.'

'Well, anyway, I'm pretty sure we've cleared out the Underworld soldiers that were causing trouble here.'

'Good. It's about time. Let my Forces do their thing. You should come back and take a break. Don't want your wimpy little arms tiring out on me.'

With that, she remotely willed his little angel body through the sky, whisking him away to her fortress. She placed herself upon her throne of wooden and flowers at the head of her main hall, establishing her dominance at his return.

A column of light flashed before her, and Pit appeared in a puff of dried leaves, his body filthy from a hard day's work. Working for Palutena was very different from this - sure, she had him run errands now and again, but very rarely just rough manual labor. In a way, it was refreshing, though, to be using his hands for _creating_ rather than _destroying._

"Whew!" Pit made his exhaustion audible. "That was...quite a workout!"

"We don't _slack off_ around here," Viridi slyly concluded. "Sitting all high and mighty on our...thrones of _light,_ shoving ourselves into business that doesn't concern us, and acting like we're the authority on all things..."

"Uhh..." A smirk found its way onto Pit's face as he brushed off some twigs from his wings.

"What?" Viridi snarled.

"I-it's just that... _you're_ sitting in a throne - right now - and don't you think trying to destroy all of humanity _might_ have been something you didn't have the business deciding to...act out some authority on...?" By the time Pit had finished, Viridi's face was boiling over with rage, making each word to shrink as he forced it out.

Viridi's mind whirled for a retort. The current Master of Earthly life, and she was a hypocrite - and she needed this...this _puny_ little _ant_ to point it out to her.

"I-I'm just saying that all of the Gods have their reasons," Pit added hastily, almost petrified by her trembling silence.

"You're damned _right_ , we do!" Viridi finally burst out through grit teeth. "And you're pretty cocky to be judging us, for being such a lowly little _thing_."

Pit's sheepish smile deteriorated into embarrassment, and he turned away from her.

"Yea," he mumbled, wearing some self-loathing that he tried to hide from her. "What do _I_ know, right? Just an angel who can't even _fly_...I should just keep doing what everyone tells me to do...like a good little servant."

Viridi's gut was tugged at by his expression of bitterness. That one little angel had somehow managed to defeat Hades - a God. Viridi knew full well that Pit was special, not just another servant. Why had she said that? Her pride was so easy to push on everyone when she projected it, but somehow, she felt a bit... _guilty_...seeing the reaction she'd caused right there in front of her.

"I'll just go to hot spring to clean up," Pit resigned, sulking away.

Viridi, cranky-faced and slouching in her throne, stared at him as he walking away, dejected.

His happiness shouldn't have mattered to her.

But it did, somehow. What was she to do with that?

* * *

Artwork that I have commissioned from [yggdrasill-studio](http://yggdrasill-studio.deviantart.com/) depicting scene concepts I had for this short story. Just sort of an excuse to get more fanart of these quirky and awesome characters made.

Original DA upload links to these pieces can be found [here](http://fav.me/d524n2i) and [here](http://fav.me/d51jf06).

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work, I'm not sure when (or if) I will complete it.


End file.
